Baby, I'm Not Over You SasuNaru
by LiHaru
Summary: Bagaimana kalau Sasuke menyewa seseorang untuk menjadi kekasih pura-pura nya? Bad Summary, Yaoi, Boys Love, SasuNaru.


**Part 1**

 **Tittle : Baby I'm Not Over You**

 **By LiHaru**

 **Cast :**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

 **And Others..**

 **This story belong to me, but the Chara belong to Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo's , OOC , bad words etc.**

 **Let's read ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bagaimana kalau Sasuke menyewa seseorang untuk menjadi kekasih pura-pura nya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke kembali meniup poninya yang agak panjang, udara agak panas di luar sana, ini hampir 20 menit berlalu, tapi seseorang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu tak kunjung datang, lama sekali. Padahal ia masih memiliki janji dengan orang lain.

Benar-benar tidak bisa Sasuke percaya, orang macam apa yang sudah membuatnya menunggu selama ini, apa orang yang akan ia temui ini benar-benar tak tau aturan atau apapun? Sasuke tidak mengerti, dan yang jelas Sasuke sangat benci yang namanya menunggu. Ingat itu menunggu hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk hal yang tak penting.

Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa akhirnya ia akan menerima usulan Shikamaru, teman satu kuliahnya, ia benar-benar kehabisan ide untuk ini, ya walaupun ide ini tidak begitu buruk. Lagi pula Sasuke tidak ingin memiliki suatu ikatan yang benar-benar nyata.

Ini gelas ice coffee yang kedua yang ia pesan, Sasuke melihat arlojinya lagi, sudah lewat 40 menit dari jam yang seharusnya, Sasuke benar-benar kehabisan kesabarannya, orang macam apa yang tidak tepat waktu seperti ini.

Baru saja ia ingin berdiri dari kursinya, tapi gerakkan Sasuke terhenti, saat seorang pemuda berdiri di hadapannya dengan napas yang terengah-engah, juga keringat yang bercucuran di kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku terjebak macet."kata pemuda itu dengan sekali ucapan saja, wajahnya merah padam, antara menahan rasa malu dan bersalah, juga rasa kepayahan karena habis berlari.

Sasuke menatap tidak peduli, lalu beralih memandang pemuda di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu duduk di hadapan Sasuke, dia tertawa bodoh ketika mendapati wajah Sasuke yang benar-benar terlihat kesal, pemuda ini terlihat bingung harus melakukan apa, karena Sasuke tidak merespon apapun.

"Aku, Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal!"

Akhirnya pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiri di hadapan Sasuke adalah Naruto, pemuda energik dengan senyum cerah seperti matahari pagi.

Sasuke manatap biasa, lalu berdeham kecil.

"Kau, bodoh atau memang tak punya jam?" kata Sasuke singkat, benar-benar tidak Naruto sangka kalau jawaban dari Sasuke akan setajam itu, Naruto hanya membuka mulut tak percaya, "Hah?"

"Baru pertama bertemu kau sudah telat seperti ini, Dobe.." Sukses sekali Sasuke membuat Naruto makin geram, baru pertama kali Naruto menemui orang seperti ini dalam hidupnya.

"Kau, tidak punya telinga hah?! Tadikan aku sudah minta maaf kenapa aku terlambat, lagi pula aku juga sudah minta maaf, itu yang terpenting." Ucap Naruto emosi, benar-benar pria di hadapannya ini minta sekali diberi satu bogem mentah.

Sasuke menatap tak peduli lagi lalu dia meminum ice coffenya. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu jadi apa jasa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk ku?" ucap Sasuke to the point, Sasuke melipat tangannya di dada, lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Naruto.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, kalau saja laki-laki ini bukan kliennya, dia benar-benar akan meledak lebih parah dari ini, tapi Naruto tidak bisa menghancurkan ladang pekerjaannya begitu saja, lagi pula bayaran untuk kali ini cukup besar. Naruto menghela napasnya sebentar, lalu ia mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas dari dalam tasnya.

"Kau bisa baca sendiri di sini, Tuan Uchiha." Kata Naruto, suaranya benar-benar ia tahan untuk tidak berteriak marah.

Sasuke mebuang kertas yang baru saja Naruto berikan, "Bacakan, aku tidak suka dengan hal yang merepotkan."

Naruto melotot melihat kertas itu jatuh ke lantai, Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa kliennya semenyebalkan ini. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya, Naruto memungut kertas itu kasar dan menaruhnya kembali di atas meja.

"Oke, Aku akan siap sedia, setiap saat saat kau membutuhkan ku." Ucap Naruto lalu Naruto akan melanjutkannya kembali tapi tertahan dengan gumaman kecil dari Sasuke, "Tadi saja sudah terlambat."

Naruto mendesis dalam hati, tahan Naru tahan.. Naruto membatin sendiri, bersikap professional lah Naruto, "Tidak ada kontak fisik yang berlebihan, hanya sebatas, bergandengan. Dan berpelukan, selebih itu tidak ada." Lanjut Naruto lagi.

Sasuke cukup tenang kali ini tidak membantah atau mencela lagi, tapi kenapa isi perjanjian itu sangat aneh, memangnya jasa apa yang Naruto berikan?

"Dan terakhir, hanya dalam waktu seminggu saja aku menjadi kekasih bayaran mu." Itu adalah kata terakhir yang Naruto ucapkan sebelum akhirnya ia menyerahkan kertas yang harus Sasuke tanda tanganni.

Jadi Naruto memberikan jasa seperti itu, jasa kekasih pura-pura. Ini semua berawal dari Shikamaru teman satu kuliahan Sasuke, Shikamaru cukup tau banyak tentang hal-hal seperti ini, contohnya dengan jasa kekasih sewaan ini. Tapi ada hal yang berbeda. Biasanya Naruto akan melakukan jasanya untuk seorang perempuan, tapi kali ini ia diminta untuk menjadi kekasih sewaan seorang laki-laki. Awalnya Naruto akan menolaknya, tapi bagaimana lagi, uang yang ditawarkan cukup besar. Dan Naruto tau kalau penyewanya adalah seorang anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang sangat kaya itu. Naruto tidak cukup bodoh untuk menolaknya. Ia juga sedang butuh banyak uang. Juga satu hal, menjadi kekasih sewaan seorang laki-laki tidak begitu rugi, paling tidak, tidak akan ada kontak fisik yang berlebihan itu pikir Naruto, tapi apa benar semua yang Naruto pikirkan seperti itu? kita tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi bukan? Tidak akan tau apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Uchiha satu ini.

"Nah, Deal?" naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Tapi Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

Sasuke cukup malas berlama-lama jadi ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Naruto sekilas. "Deal."

Sasuke tidak habis pikir kenapa ia melakukan ini, bukan apa-apa ia hanya pusing dengan beberpa ah tidak mungkin dengan beribu-ribu penggemar wanitanya yang sangat beringas, Sasuke ingat kalau kemarin Sakura Haruno sebagai pelopor ketua fansclubnya member ultimatum kepada Sasuke, bahwa jika Sasuke tidak memiliki kekasih sampai minggu depan, Sasuke harus mencium seluruh anggota fansclubnya dan tentu saja sang ketua yaitu Sakura. Sasuke tak mau hal itu terjadi, bisa-bisa ia mati, mati karena kebringasan wanita-wanita itu. jadi disinilah Sasuke berakhir. Duduk bersama Naruto, kekasih sewaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Hari pertama._**

Jadwal hari ini sebagai kekasih sewaan Sasuke, Naruto bersiap, dia berpenampilan sebaik mungkin yang ia bisa. Sasuke memperintahkan Naruto untuk datang ke gedung fakultasnya, well mungkin ini hanya sebuah kebetulan, tapi sepertinya dewa berpihak pada Naruto kali ini, tanpa Naruto sadar bahwa Sasuke dan dia adalah teman satu kampus tapi beda fakultas, dan naruto tak perlu susah-susah untuk mencari alamat kampus Sasuke, dan Naruto cukup terkejut karena selama ini laki-laki yang selalu di eluh-eluhkan di kampusnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto benar-benar tidak tau kalau makhluk yang selalu di bicarakan Ino itu adalah Sasuke. Naruto tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengetahui itu, kerena ia lebih sibuk untuk mengurusi beberapa pekerjaan part-time nya.

Naruto berdiri di gedung fakultas kedokteran, keluarga Uchiha memang dikenal memiliki otak yang luar biasa, jadi ini bukanlah hal yang luar biasa jika Sasuke akan menjadi seorang dokter kelak nanti.

Ponsel Naruto bordering, dan di sana tertulis bahwa Sasuke mengiriminya pesan siingkat.

 **From : Sasuke**

 **"Kau harus berakting sebaik mungkin."**

Itu isi pesan Sasuke, Naruto tertawa kecil, hal ini sudah ia lakukan berulang kali, bahkan ia sudah sangat mahir berakting seperti ini. Naruto berjalan ke sisi Sasuke, ia melihat Sasuke sedang dikerubuti oleh penggemar-penggemarnya. Seperti lalat yang sedang mengerubuti daging segar, benar-benar sangat sesak.

"Sasu-kun."

Semua orang menoleh, menatap sang pemilik suara, suara yang imut dan menggemaskan, bukan main bahkan Sasuke pun merasa sedikit merinding mendengar namanya di sebut seperti itu.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, setelah bisa menetralkan dirinya yang mulai aneh itu, melihat naruto yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan perlahan, menembus para penggemarnya itu. Naruto yang terlihat bercahaya bagai matahari, rambutnya yang terlihat halus, wajahnyanya yang cemerlang, dengan senyum yang menawan, dan jangan lupakan kedua mata biru langitnya yang cerah. Sasuke baru menyadarinya, Naruto benar-benar sangat….

"Sasu-kun, kenapa kau tak membalas panggilan ku?" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke yang terdiam, wajah Sasuke hampir saja berwana merah seperti tomat kalau ia tidak tahan. Sasuke berdehem kecil dan menatap Naruto dengan sadar.

"Aku tadi tak mendengar mu, Naru-chan.." balas Sasuke agak kaku, Naruto terkikik geli, tadi Sasuke sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk berakting dengan bagus, tapi sekarang, Sasuke terlihat benar-benar tak bisa berakting.

"Hey! Siapa kau?! Jangan dekati prince kami!" teriak salah satu penggemar Sasuke, Naruto terdiam, lalu tersenyum dan mentap Sasuke.

"Aku?" balas Naruto balik bertanya. Naruto menarik Sasuke dan menggandeng Sasuke di sisinya, "Jadi Sasu-kun, aku ini siapa mu?" kata Naruto manja pada Sasuke, dengan mata yang begitu menggemaskan menatap Sasuke, kalau saja Sasuke bisa ber OOC ria mungkin ia akan mimisan seketika, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa menanggalkan imagenya begitu saja, dan Sasuke merasa seperti masuk kedalam perangkap setan, ia benar tidak bisa menebak bahwa acting Naruto akan sebagus ini, bahkan bisa menjerat Sasuke hingga menjadi salah tingkah.

Sasuke terperanjat saat Naruto mencubit pinggangnya kecil, dan sadar akan lamunan bodohnya. "Dia adalah kekasih ku, jadi ku peringatkan kalian jangan mendekati ku lagi."

Sontak seluruh penggemar Sasuke merasa shock dan tidak percaya, mereka menatap tajam Naruto, dan menatap kecewa ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa buktinya?" Kini Sakura berdiri di barisan depan untuk membela anggota fansclubnya, dia memberi tatapan sengit kepada Naruto, yang menggandeng Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat tajam ke arah Sakura, ia benar-benar sebal menghadapi gadis maniak ini, emosi Sasuke mendidih, Sakura selalu saja membuat keributan menyebalkan dalam hidupnya. Jadi ia menoleh mentap Naruto tanpa persetujuan Naruto Sasuke menghapus jejak di antaranya dengan Naruto. Ia mencium pipi Naruto dengan tiba-tiba.

Naruto membulatkan matanya mendapat perlakuan seperti ini, bibir Sasuke yang dingin itu membelai pipinya yang dihiasi tiga garis tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing.

Sementara para penggemar Sasuke hanya menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

Sasuke manarik wajahnya, semburat merah muncul di pipi Naruto saat Sasuke selesai menciumnya, ia menatap Sasuke tak percaya, bagaimana bisa Sasuke melupakan isi perjanjian itu.

"Nah Sakura, sekarang kau bisa lihat. Jadi enyah kau dari hadapanku." Kata Sasuke sarkastik, Sakura terlihat Shock, pertama karena Sasuke memiliki pacar seorang laki-laki, kedua bahwa Sasuke itu gay, ketiga Sasuke mencium seseorang tepat dihadapannya.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk dan menatap tak percaya ke arah pemuda bersurai raven itu, ia tidak bisa percaya bahwa ia telah di cium oleh seorang laki-laki. Naruto merasa ia masih normal.

"kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Sasuke." Ucap Naruto, Sasuke menoleh lalu mengacuhkan Naruto.

"Penjelasan apa?"

Naruto memijit pelipisnya, ia merasa agak pusing jika berhadapan dengan Sasuke, Naruto heran kenapa Sasuke memiliki banyak fans tapi kelakuan begitu menyebalkan seperti ini, well tidak Naruto pungkiri bahwa Sasuke memiliki tampang yang sempurna untuk ukuran laki-laki, bahkan wajah Sasuke memang tergolong wajah yang tampannya seperti dewa-dewa. "Kenapa kau melanggar perjanj- Ah!"

Sasuke membekap mulut Naruto cepat sebelum Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya yang bisa membongkar seluruh rahasia ini. "Dobe! Kau pikir kita masih dimana hah? Kau ingin ketahuan?" Sasuke berbisik pelan di telinga Naruto setelah memojokkan Naruto, Naruto menatap agak takut, matanya menatap bola mata Sasuke yang hitam itu.

Sementara di balik sana seseorang menatap tak suka ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto, posisi Naruto dan Sasuke benar-benar sangat ambigu di mata orang awam. Dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat, dia benar-benar tak akan melepaskan Sasuke begitu saja. "Awas kau Naruto!" desisnya geram, sosok yang tidak lain adalah Sakura Haruno itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **No Bash, Just fiction. And sorry for Sakura chan, aku membuat dirimu jadi antagonis, hehehe ^^**

 **Mind To Review?**


End file.
